Rompiendo mis barreras
by chukisienta1
Summary: Este fic está situado en el capítulo 2x12 después que las cenizas de Megan se fueron en el cohete. Duele saber que nunca la volveremos a ver, tenemos que aprovechar nuestra estancia en la vida y no desaprovechar las oportunidades que nos da.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic está situado en el capítulo 2x12 después que Megan se fue en el cohete.

Duele saber que nunca la volveremos a ver, tenemos que aprovechar nuestra estancia en la vida y no desaprovechar las oportunidades que nos da.

Capítulo 1

Y ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo me comporto?.- pensó Happy

Deberíamos de ir a celebrar navidad comiendo una hamburguesa que te parece Ralph? Exclamo Walt.

Claro vamos, dijeron todos al unísono, Toby se posiciono a un costado de Happy sin hablar solo estando ahí, ella sentía su cercanía, se sentía ansiosa, temerosa, rara, porque no sabía cómo dar el paso hacia él , se sentía torpe.

Oye me puedo sentar a tu lado, y si me das de tu refresco te comparto de mi malteada.-dijo Toby.

Y que sigue también querrás quitar el tocino de mi hamburguesa?

Anda o que no me quieres a lado porque no eres inmune a mi derroche de sensualidad?-menciono toby

Y así todos en total camaradería cenaron sus hamburguesas haciendo Page los honores recordando que era el primer año en que Megan no festejaría una navidad en la tierra pero que estaba en un lugar mejor, el equipo estaba contento más unidos que nunca , tanto que nadie se atrevería a creer que la mente de Happy maquinaba algo muy fuera de los común, sus sentidos estaban más alerta que nunca, por aquella cosquilla que se había despertado en su interior después de ese beso de calidad que le dio Toby y es que sentirlo tan cerca , siguiendo su ritmo , solo de recordar que le había arrancado un gemido involuntario, sus manos en su espalda y como la acercaba más y más a él, se le erizaba la piel….

Happy, Happy ! .- grito sacando a la mecánica de sus pensamientos, te estoy escuchando Doc, no es necesario que me grites como si estuviera en otra cuadra.

Bueno entonces que dices (la verdad ella no había escuchado nada) y dijo.- Me voy tengo cosas que hacer!

¿Ahorita? ¿A esta hora? ¿En navidad? .- exclamo Doc.

Si, lo siento me tengo que ir, adiós, y Happy se perdió subida en su moto en la fría noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Llevaba un buen rato sentada en su asiento de moto que ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, era su indecisión lo que la hacía congelarse ahí viendo la sombra cada vez que el pasaba por esa ventana, ¿que no simplemente puede llegar y echarse en el sofá a ver dibujos animados? ¿Ese hombre es todo movimiento?¡ Y yo no puedo simplemente pararme frente a su puerta y hablarle! ¿Y qué diablos voy a decirle? ¡Maldición! Qué difícil es poner palabras en mi boca.

Eran las 3 am y Toby aún no lograba conciliar el sueño ,ni siquiera podía poner atención al coyote y bugs bunny que estaban en la televisión, el simple hecho de recordar ese delicioso beso con Happy lo hacia el genio más feliz del mundo, y eso que cuando entro a Harvard creyó que nadie podía ser más feliz que él.

Toc, toc, toc

Toc, toc, toc

¿Quién es? Responde Toby con un sobresalto, ya empezaba a agarrar un bate de béisbol que tenía a la mano, temeroso que fuera algún corredor de apuestas al que tal vez se le hubiera olvidado pagarle, pero nadie contestaba, así que abrió un poco la puerta y vio solo la cabellera de Happy alejándose y no le importó salir corriendo detrás de ella descalzo y en bóxer.

Happy, Happy perdón, perdón no sabía que eras tu , no te vayas, ¿quieres entrar un momento? Le dijo tomándole de la cintura y guiándola de regreso, ella no hablaba.

La llevaba dentro del departamento y tras cerrar la puerta le ofreció ¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿Quieres sentarte a ver tiras cómicas conmigo? ¿Quieres….

Quieres callarte ya? Exasperada grita ella, yo lo único que quiero es a ti! , lo jala y abre sus labios para recibirlo, él se siente sorprendido y solo alcanza a reaccionar cuando ya tiene sus labios encima, cuando empieza a sentir las frías manos de Happy en su piel bajo su camisa.

¡Oh por Dios está sucediendo! Y a partir de ese momento Toby se deja llevar.

Ella solo atinaba a tocar todo lo que quería , empezó a explorar, recorriendo con sus manos frías su piel caliente, subiendo sus manos hasta quitar la camisa del Doc y comenzó a besar su pecho, mmmmhhhh que rico olía a recién bañado, ella situó besando su cuello explorando, hasta que ya no pudo mas y lo empujó para que se sentara en el sofá para ella sentarse a horcajadas sobre el y seguirlo besando, el empujo su chamarra hasta que escucho que caía al piso, y así continuo besándola acariciando ahora la espalda y la cadera de ella, haciendo cosquillas en su estómago fue ascendiendo hasta que titubeante le quito la blusa y también cayó al suelo, y Toby no podía creer lo que tenía frente a él, su sueño hecho realidad, Happy en solo sostén encima de él, con su hermoso cabello suelto , el comenzó a besar sus labios , sus mejillas, su cuello, su pecho y poco a poquito fue quitando el sostén , el la trataba de ver a los ojos pero ella los tenía cerrados solo sintiendo, empezó a besar y a besar hasta que de ella salió un gemido, tan profundo como aquel que escucho al besarla, eso le erizo la piel, y le puso más fuego , más intensidad al momento, hasta que ya no pudo mas y la giro hasta hacerla quedar de espalda en el sofá con el encima de ella, y como un hombre hambriento empezó a recorrer todos los sitios que podía recorrer con sus labios, descendiendo por su abdomen y quitando todo lo que estorbaba a su paso, los pantalones más ajustados del mundo junto con las botas y ese bóxer negro que hacía que ella fuera la mujer más sensual de la tierra.

Pero Happy no pudo mas y lo hizo hacia atrás quedando Doc. De rodillas frente a ella , solo los separa el bóxer de Toby y poco a poco recorrio toda su espalda hasta llegar a la cinturilla del mismo ,hizo Happy el recorrido con sus manos, llego , toco y retiro aquello que los dividía acercándose mas y besándolo para así poder completar el acto, cuando lo sintió dentro, lo único que atino a hacer fue a inhalar muy profundo mientras empezaba a moverse acoplada a la danza de Toby cada vez más fuerte cada vez más intenso, todo aquello era un juego de manos, labios y gemidos , hasta que Happy empezó a respirar cada vez más rápido y un gran suspiro la liberó, al sentirlo Toby no se pudo contener más y explotó con un escalofrío recorriéndolo y abrazándola de manera asfixiante, después todo quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaban los corazones latiendo desbocados.

Sexo de calidad Doc . .-dijo Happy

Te amo.- Contesto Toby.


End file.
